The present invention relates to CPU heat sinks, and more particularly to such a CPU heat sink assembly which has spiral air passages and air vents for convection.
When a CPU of a computer is operated, it produces heat. If heat is not quickly carried away from the CPU, the function of the CPU may be affected. A variety of heat sinks have been disclosed for this purpose. These heat sinks may be mounted with a fan on the inside for quick dissipation of heat. However, these heat sinks cannot achieve a satisfactory heat dissipation result because they commonly have only one opening right above the fan for convection.